prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikorin
is a main character of the next generation season PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Nikorin has the ability to take a human form. In human form she takes the name . Her alter ego is . She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. Her theme color is yellow. Nikorin is also a main character of the side story Nikorin's A La Mode. In order to keep her origin a secret, Nikko calls herself around Ichika and the others. History Nikorin is a young sweets fairy who was born from Kirakiraru about 14 years ago. Ever since she was born, Nikorin was a happy-go-lucky fairy who always wanted to find out more things that would excite her. She also always has been interested in humans and how they live. One day, when she was about 11 years old, she was able to transform into a human and even has enrolled school like a normal human girl. Nikorin has always loved sweets, however, one day, she suddenly stopped making sweets together with her father. Personality Nikorin is an outgoing and very cheerful young fairy, who enjoys being around humans and loves to learn from them. She usually seems to be in a good mood. She has a confident nature and tends to get excited about most things very fast. Most of the times, she acts like an energetic tomboy. Like everyone else in her family, Nikorin is very skilled at cooking and making sweets. However, she tends to hide the fact from others as connects some of her fears with sweets. One fear is that people might only like her for the sweets she makes. Her family usually compares Nikorin's search for excitement with a butterfly that is looking for a flower. Nikorin is sometimes described as "niedlich".From German meaning "cute", "adorable". Appearance Nikorin is a small fairy with white fur. She has blue colored eyes that show a yellow star in the center. She has an orange-colored ribbon tied around her neck, which is tied into a big bow. Her hair and tail are yellow colored. Nikorin has side swept bangs, which almost cover a half of her face. At the end, her bangs become curly. She wears a little ornament consisting of an orange-colored pearl and two small green-colored leaves in her hair. Her ears have the same color as her hair and resemble little wings. In human form, Nikko has hazel brown colored hair that she has braided into a low side ponytail. She has blue colored eyes. In summer, she wears a pale yellow top with puffy sleeves and an orange-colored ribbon tied around her chest. She wears a double layered skirt. The skirt is blue colored, while the upper layer is slightly darker than the one beneath. White frills are attached to the second layer of the skirt. She wears red sneakers with white laces and orange colored socks. In winter, Nikko wears jeans overalls, which don't cover her knees. She wears a pale yellow sweater underneath the overall. The main part of the sweater is yellow, while the sleeves and trims are white color. A white bird is drawn onto the center of the sweater. She wears dark red ankle boots and white stockings. Relationships *'Pikario:' Nikorin's father who acts rather strict towards Nikorin. Yet, he deeply cares about her. Nikorin loves him no matter of how strict he is and usually refers to him as "papa". Even though Nikorin had stopped making sweets with him, the two have still a pretty good relationship. Rio has realized that Nikorin wants to have a life outside of being a sweets fairy and wants him to be proud of her. *'Yuriko-senpai:' Yuriko-senpai is the current co. leader of Nikko's field hockey team. She attends the third year at the Ichigozaka Middle School. She seems to be a very good friend of Nikko. While Yuriko is very skilled in field hockey, she also seems to be very skilled at roller skating. *'First-year classmates:' Back when Nikorin first enrolled Middle School, which was less than a year after she became human for the first time, Nikko made surprisingly fast friends. All of her friends really liked the sweets she made and brought to school. However, one day Nikko had to realize that these "friends" of her liked the sweets a lot more than her. ''Pretty Cure A La Mode'' *'Kenjou Maki:' Maki is a high school student, whom Nikko would describe as beautifully elegant. While Nikko obviously has strong feelings for Maki, Maki really likes the sweets she made. Thanks to having met Maki, whom she calls "Makicchi" all the time, Nikko started to make sweets again. Even though Nikko thinks that "sweets are scary" and has stopped making sweets by herself, she really enjoys making sweets for her. *'Aosaki Koyuki:' Koyuki is one of Nikko's good friends. During their second year in middle school, Nikko and Koyuki ended up in the same class. However, until they both became Pretty Cures, they only called each other with their surnames. Yet even back then, Nikko has tried to push Koyuki to get over her insecurities, like talking with the new student for the first time. *'Usami Chiko:' Chiko has just moved to Ichigozaka when Nikko met her for the first time. Chiko surprisingly transferred to her school and even ended up in her class. After meeting her for the first time, Nikko thought Chiko was an interesting person that talked a little strange. She was also surprised by how Chiko acted towards certain things such as her mobile phone. *'Kirahoshi Skye:' Skye is Nikko's cousin, whom she really loves. Skye and Nikko are about the same age and since Nikko doesn't have any siblings, Nikko loves Skye as if she was her sister. She doesn't mind Skye's shyness very much but sometimes wonders why she's so quiet. *'Yamashiro Peni:' Peni is a good friend of Nikko's. Though Nikko knows Peni is a fairy just like her, Nikko likes to act clueless around fairies and Pretty Cure around Peni. *'Airashi Amai:' Amai is a good friend of Nikko's. Nikko likes to spend time with Amai, but thinks she should find the strength to grow over her shyness. ''Nikorin's A La Mode'' *'Momoi Honoka:' Honoka is the current captain of the hockey team Nikko joins after going back in time. Honoka resembles her good friend Yuriko from the future a lot, as Nikko had once pointed out. Honoka is a gentle, yet passionate and very fiery girl. *'Spayxu/Tanaka Shun:' Nikorin met Spayxu for the first time right before she traveled back in time. Before that, she had many times passed by a boy named Tanaka Shun, whom she got well along with. Due to her friendship with Shun, Nikorin felt something familiar about Spayxu, yet didn't have the ability to tell were it came from. For some reason, Spayxu knew Nikorin would become a Pretty Cure. Etymology Nikorin - Nikorin comes from the Japanese which can be translated to "to smile" or "smiling". Nikko - Nikko is the short form of her actual name Nikorin, which means "to smile" in Japanese. However, Nikko could also mean "sunlight", by using meaning "sun", combined with meaning "light". Further meanings of Nikko could be , or .https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%99%83#Japanese Kuroki - Kuroki comes from meaning "black" or "dark", combined with meaning "plant" or "tree". So Kuroki either means "black tree" or "dark plant". Yamano - Yamano comes from meaning "mountain", combined with meaning "field". Yamano can also mean "of the mountains", and might be a reference to the origin of the fairies, which is Mt. Ichigo. Cure Vanilla - Vanilla is a flavoring derived from orchids of the genus Vanilla, primarily from the Mexican species, flat-leaved vanilla. The word vanilla, derived from vainilla, the diminutive of the Spanish word vaina is translated simply as "little pod".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanilla Cure Vanilla is Nikko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Thanks to her butterfly wings, Cure Vanilla owns the ability to freely fly in the sky. She transforms by saying "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Cure Vanilla has blonde colored hair, that reaches over her shoulders. She has some of her hair styled into a bun at the back of her head. She wears a small vanilla blossom in her hair. She wears a creamy yellow colored vest with yellow colored trims. The vest is closed by two buttons on the side and two bows are attached to trims of the vest. Underneath the vest, she wears a white blouse with puffy sleeves. An orange-colored bow is attached to the blouse at the upper trim. She wears a creamy yellow colored puffy skirt, with frills underneath. Over the skirt, she wears a leaf-shaped overskirt. She wears creamy yellow colored boots with orange trims. She wears white colored gloves with orange trims. Her sweets pact is attached to the left of the bows attached to her vest. Since Cure Vanilla represents butterflies, she shows significant features of the animal. A pair of antennas are shown and she has a pair of orange wings on her back. Attacks *'Vanilla Dream:' Cure Vanilla's standard attack, which she may only use with her Vanilla Candle. Cure Vanilla summons her Vanilla Candle and holds it in front of her. She then draws a ribbon with the candle and shouts "Shine in sparkles!". Then, the jewel at the top of the device starts to glow and Cure Vanilla rises it above her head. She shouts "Pretty Cure・Vanilla Dream!" as she fires the glittering creamy white beam towards the enemy. *'Butterfly Crush:' A power-up attack Cure Vanilla uses in Nikorin's A La Mode. In order to perform it, she needs her Vanilla Candle and her Papillon Jewel. Cure Vanilla summons her Vanilla Candle and inserts the Papillon Jewel while calling "Shine!". The Papillon Jewel then begins to shine and Cure Vanilla draws big circles in front of her, which turn into the shape of a big, creamy, butterfly. As she jumps on the butterfly, she shouts "The beautiful hearts of the future!". She then launches the butterfly at the enemy. She calls "Pretty Cure・Butterfly Crush!" as she jumps off the butterfly. The creamy butterfly then crashes into the enemy and purifies it. While purifying, the enemy is surrounded by a pair of, creamy colored butterfly wings. Transformation Nikorin has the ability to transform into the Pretty Cure of confidence and excitement, by using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In order to transform, Nikorin needs to take human form and needs her Animal Sweets, as well as her Sweets Pact. First, Nikko’s sweets pact opens and Nikko shouts “Cure A La Mode・Decoration!”. Nikko inserts her animal sweets, while saying “Vanilla”. She then mixes her powers together and says “With Confidence and Excitement! Let's・La・Mix It All Up!”. Following to that, Nikko floats in front of a creamy white cream, she dives into the cream and her dress and ribbon appears. Then, she stretches her arms away from her body and starts to spin slowly. Her gloves appear right before she lands on another creamy white cream. The cream splashes up and overs her feet. The cream turns into her boots. Then, she closes her eyes and turns her head, while her hair grows longer, becomes blonde and gets styled in a small bun on her head. Nikko grabs a butterfly passing her, which grants her butterfly wings. She smiles to the front and flies left and right, while shouting “Cure Vanilla!”. She stops in the center of her course and poses while saying “Ready to Serve!”. Espoir Cure Vanilla is Cure Vanilla's power up form in Nikorin's Paris A La Mode!!. She gains the power up with Soleil's help. The super form was originally triggered by the Ange Merveilleux, an Animal Sweets she and the fairy Soleil had made. Espoir Cure Vanilla holds the power of the hope of the future and is able to perform the attack Merveilleux Espoir á La Mode. Songs All of Nikorin's songs were provided by her voice actress Iguchi Yuka (井口裕香). *''Sweet's Talk'' *''Kira⭐Pika Days'' *''Rainbow Spell'' Quotes *"I'm Nikorin. Ni~ Ko~ Rin~!" - Nikko introducing herself as Nikorin. *"Sweets are scary." - Nikorin, when something bad happens after everyone made sweets. *"Humans are so exciting!!" - Nikorin, when exploring the human world. *"Isn't Nikorin to small to be hugged by to people ~niko?" - Nikorin Trivia *Nikko's birthday falls on August 6th and her star sign is Leo. *Throughout the story, Nikorin's sweet is commonly known as "vanilla sweets", while the actual name of this kind of sweets is "Vanillekipferl"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanillekipferl. **As later revealed, the term was introduced as Nikorin has problems pronouncing "Vanillekipferl" when she was younger. Instead of using the actual word, Nikorin just continued to call it vanilla sweets. *Nikorin tends to make sweets jokes and compares everything with sweets. *Nikorin ends her sentences with ~niko. *Nikorin's favorite sport is field hockey, while other sports she likes are lacrosse and softball. **In addition, Nikorin lovey roller skating. *Nikorin has a sweet tongue, but dislikes spicy food. *Nikorin's favorite season is summer. She especially loves it for the beach weather, the summer festivals and the fireworks. **However, despite of her love for summer, Nikorin's favorite holiday is Christmas. *Nikorin has a bad habit of talking during her sleep. *The only language Nikorin can speak well is Japanese. She knows some basics about English and French and knows how to pronounce some German words, but else than that, she has got real problems with other languages. *Nikko tends to speak in third person and usually calls herself "Nikorin" all the time, even in her human form. Along with Papario, Nikko is the only one to call her "Nikorin" in human form. Gallery Nikorin the Fairy PPPCALM.png|Nikorin's profile by FairySina Nikko Hmph.png|Nikko pouting by FairySina FairyFanily.jpg|Cure Vanilla and Pikario by FairySina Surprise Hug.png|Nikorin hugging (present day) Rio after he returnedIt is a little reference to how I felt after knowing he might return, hehe. Vanilla Butterfly.png|Design of Cure Vanilla's Animal Sweets PCALM Cure Vanilla Full by FairySina.png|Cure Vanilla drawn by FairySina iNiko.png|Nikorin by FairySina FairyFamily.png|Cure Vanilla and Pikario (digital ver.) Drawn by FairySina Nikorin with Glitter Cure.jpg|Cure Vanilla done with Glitter Cure See Also *Nikorin/Nikkori Days! External Links *''Nikorin's A La Mode on Tumblr'' References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Fairies Category:Nikorin's A La Mode